Finding the Beach
by CrowsGurl
Summary: Request- Phase 3. Noodle is on her way to the beach when she has a run-in with a certain Boogie Man. Through it she gains an important friend. Will the two be able to make it to the beach? Read 'n find out! :3
1. Preface

**This is a request from a mate of mine on dA, just btw XD**

**Enjoy~**

Her wet feet made a slapping sound as she hurried down the street, her breath coming in rushed gasps as she tried to see through the heavy onslot of rain. The hotel was still a few blocks up, which only made her hurry faster as she was already soaked straight through her clothing. Noodle sent a look over her shoulder, suddenly aware of the feeling of being watched.

She ignored it, turning back to watch where she was going. The hotel came into veiw and she felt relief come over her. Noods sloshed in the front door, water running down her like rivers as she stood trembling in the artificial warmth. The receptionist raised a brow but said nothing.

"Sorry for the water, ma'am." Noodle murmured as she quickly made her way to her own room.

Snatching a few dry things from her suitcase, she stepped into the bathroom and hastily stripped off her cold, wet clothes; exchanging them for warmer, drier clothes. The young lady set her neko mask on the edge of the sink and messily towel dried her hair.

Her emerald eyes caught those of her reflection and, for a moment, she just stood there and stared. Her skin was littered with faded scars from claws to burns accompanied by a thick, dark bruise around her right eye. Her steady gaze harshened as she replaced her cat mask. A few moments later she emerged from the bathroom, tossing her wet clothes in a heap beside her suitcase and dropping onto her bed.

The window was plagued by constant cascading rain, blurring the normally peaceful night sky. The girl moved slightly to get a better look at the window beside her bed, a deep frown on her lips. Again she felt that odd sensation of being watched. Sitting up, she very carefully gazed around the room, and, not seeing anything, slowly lays back down.

A flash of movement outside her window had the girl staring intently out it in a second, her trained eyes able to see past the floods of disorienting rain. There was a dark figure moving about quickly outside; here one minute and gone the next. Something inside of her told her to turn around and, doing so, Noodle came face-to-mask with a looming figure.

Their cape was raised wide and tall, seeming to engulf the room. Thier gas-mask hid their face, but Noodle knew it was staring directly into her eyes. A mist wafted from the figure, settling all around the girl. She tried to yell but ended up yawning, fighting to cover her nose as her limbs began to feel heavier and heavier.

Pressing a gloved hand against her neko mask, she managed to escaped the horrible fumes for a few seconds, stumbling past the figure and nearly making it to the door. Noodle collapsed in front of it, her mind fanding quickly as she fought to cling onto reality.

_The door is opening up... is someone coming to help me..? Wait.. what is that thing? They're.. arguing?_

_ "Leave her be, Boogieman!"_

_ "You know I can't do that, fish face!"_

_ "Oh stop with the childish insults. This is serious business you're getting yourself into! You know you can't stop her from reuniting!"_

_ "I could stop her if I trully wanted to! For right now I'll merely stall her."_

_ "Away with you!" _

_ What was that? Sounded... like splashing... and a yell.. someone's grabbing my arm..! Please, don't... what's going... _

_ "Are you ok, Noodle?"_

_ You.. know me..?_

_ "Just calm down, it's going to be alright, love."_

_ ...you're picking me.. up.. wait.. where are you... going..? Why.. is everything so... sooo... sleepy..._

**All n all there should be ten chapters, so stay tuned loves!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1! Or 2... no it'd be one cause the other is a preface XD yeah, here's chapter 1!**

**Enjoy~**

Noodle's eyelashes fluttered as she slowly came to. Something cold was running down her face, rousing the girl from her dark sleep. Another gush of cold wetness and her eyes shot open. The small lady sat up quickly, her wide-eyed gaze shooting around her and landing on a strange creature kneeled down beside her.

Its face was shrouded behind a thick glass tank filled with water. A number of dark blue tentacles hung from the opening on the top of the tank, dripping water onto its white and red 'E' shirt. It also sported a pair of rolled up jeans, easily visible red and white y-front and two pale blue boots that seeped water down the sides.

She took a moment studying all of this along with the redish skin and long pointed fingers that were currently holding a watergun and her shoulder. A few eyes were visible through the murky water, watching her intently. Noodle opened her mouth, blinked, then closed it again.

"Noodle, are you really awake?" He asked gently, leaning towards her slightly.

"I-I.. Yes, I am really awake.." Noodle's voice was small as her gazed flickered from one of the creatures eyes to the other. It let out a soft chuckle and handed her her neko mask.

"Here. Are you feeling alright, love?"

"... Alright, I suppose. Who are you?" She forced herself to stay calm, swallowing thickly as she slid the neko mask back on.

"I am the Evangelist." He sat down beside her, peering out at the quickly falling rain.

She nodded slowly, relief washing over her as she realized he was a good guy. She shivered, drawing her knees to her chest as a breeze blew past. Noodle was only wearing a pair of shorts and a tanktop, which she had planned on sleeping in, not sitting.. on the roof?

"How'd I get up here?" She looked around, suddenly aware of where she was. The roof of the hotel she'd been staying at. Looking upward, she knitted her brows and let out a small gasp. Evan chuckled again, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

The rain was bouncing off of some sort of shield made from water, holding the girl's attention to the point of her nearly missing what was said next. "That horrid Boogie Man, the childish fool that he is, was trying to take you away. I was sent to make sure that didn't happen. So, after you had passed out, I brought you up here to get some fresh air."

Taking a moment to digest it, Noodle let a small smile pass over her lips. She turned and bowed her head deeply. "Thank you, Evangelist-san."

"No need for thanks." He stood up, sending a glance around to make sure there weren't any uninvited guests. Offering her a hand, Evan closed his other hand, forming a sort of umbrella from the rain. Noodle took his hand and was pulled to her feet, unable to keep her emerald eyes off of the apparent magic the Evangelist possesed.

"That is.. amazing."

"Thank you, love." Evangelist sent her a smile -composed of pure teeth as he had no lips- and began back towards the stairs that lead down to the rest of the hotel.

xxXxXxXxx

Noodle set her final few peices of clothing into her bag, closing it and glancing up at Evan. He was perched on her bed with his sharp gaze directed out the window and his water gun spinning loosely around his index finger. They'd spent the night in the hotel, Evangelist keeping an eye out for the Boogie Man and Noodle forcing herself to rest for the trip he said she'd be taking the next day.

"Alright, Evangelist-san. I think I'm ready." She swept her violet hair behind her ear and picked up her suitcase. Evan nodded and slid off the bed.

"You may want to wear a jacket. Though it's hot where we are heading, it is still cold here." He informed her from the bathroom, pulling his every dripping boots from the bathtub and slipping this on.

Noodle sighed and reopened her suitcase, pulling out a dark hoodie and putting it on over her tee. "Ok. So should I call a cab?" She offered as the wind shifted and pelted the rain against the window. Evangelist chuckled.

"Unless you would rather try to walk."

Shaking her head quickly -which earned another soft chuckle- Noodle pulled out her cellphone and dialed in a number. Evan stood on the other end of the small room, pulling on rather baggy clothing over his own to conceal his looks. Sweat pants, a jacket and finally a hood to hide his face.

They waited a few moments before going down to meet the cab. Evan, promising an bonus added on to the payment, ordered the cab driver to a rather far away destination. Noodle huddled down inside her jacket, trying to see the city rushing past through the sheets of rain that attacked the window.

"Are you ok, love?" Evangelist questioned after a near half hour of silence. Noodle glanced over at him and shrugged.

"I am just thinking... about my fello band memebers. I wonder if all is well or if they have experienced problems like I have.." She clasped her hands in her lap and stared down at them thoughtfully.

Evan looked up at the cab driver, who was too busy blaring music through a headset and headbaginging to notice, then back at the young lady sitting beside him. "Love, I can't give you all the details, but they are fine. Russel is also on his way to Plastic Beach, while the other three are already there."

"..." She continued to stare at her hands until it occure to her what had been said. "The other... three?"

He sighed, closing his many eyes and nodding. "Yes. Noodle, I didn't want to have to be the one to inform you of this, but there is another temporary guitarist working for Mr. Niccals."

"Yoo mean Murdoc-san." Noodle murmured, trying to surpress her disappointment. "Who is it?"

At this the creature placed a calwed hand on her shoulder and looked her steady in the eye. "It's you, love. Well.. not exactly, but-"

"Me?" She blinked at him from behind her mask, mouth twisted into a surprised frown.

"She is very similar in appearance and talents, but Murdoc himself has said that no robot could match someone of your ability." Evangelist finished slowly, his hand giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"A... robot me?" Noodle closed her mouth and took a deep breath, trying to look at it in a practical way. The Gorillaz need a guitarist. Without a guitarist they would crash and burn. She was their guitarist. She was missing. With her nowhere to be found, then the Gorillaz would have been hard-pressed not to find another to replace her.

A robotic her did seem a bit rash, but she trully couldn't imagine Murdoc breaking in a new guitarist. Should she be flattered that she was that important to the band? Noods still felt a bit too shocked to know just how she felt.. So, running a hand over her face beneath her mask and taking another deep breath, she decided she'd research it later and figure out just what she was going to do when she got to Plastic Beach.

"They miss you, love. A lot. Do you think Murdoc and Stuart would be able to get along without you?" Evangelist asked gently, forcing a small smile from the girl.

"Well.. I suppose you are right." She nodded slightly, her small smile growing a bit more confident. "Thank you, Evangelist-san."

He nodded, flashing her a toothy grin before turning back to his window and gazing out it distractedly. Noodle noticed but didn't ask, deciding that Evan would naturally have a lot to think about considering his role as Evangelist and all. So, having been comforted by her strange new friend, she allowed herself to doze off against the cold cab door.

xXxXxXx

Noodle couldn't help but smile when she finally layed eyes on the large cruise liner she would be taking. She planned on taking it out to a certain point then snatching one of the lifeboats and taking it the rest of the way to Plastic Beach. Her original intentions had been to take the whole boat, but she figured that the small rowboat would be simpler and easier to manovour.

Evan followed closely behind her, smiling inwardly at her excitement as he kept a sharp eye out for any sign of danger. He doubted anyone would be stupid enough to attempt something in this large a group of people, but sometimes a lot of people is just what one needs. Never-the-less he made sure to have one hand on his water gun at all times.

"Wow, look at the size of this ship, Evangelist-san!" Noodle giggled as she hurried up towards the deck. "I have been on many boats, but none of them were this big!" He chuckled, taking gentle hold of her arm so as not to loose her in the crowd.

"It is pretty impressive." The creature nodded his approval and followed the girl to a room she'd reserved specially. It had been before she meant Evan, but she supposed it could fit two.

"I hope you do not mind sharing a room." She flashed an apologetic smile as she set her suitcases on the small desk. One held her belongings, the other her Tommy Guns.

He shook his head and replied, "oh no, it's fine, love." Evan strolled over to the floral couch and perched on the right half, taking out his water gun and polishing it slightly with the sleeve of his jacket. "I need to be able to keep a close on you, after all, as we don't know when the Boogyman will strike next.

"True," she murmured, letting her dully aching body stretch then plop down beside the Evangelist. "You.. do not think he will actually try something while we are on the boat, do you?"

Taking a deep, watery breath, Evan let out a long sigh. "I don't know. He very well might. The Boogieman is very unpredictable, Noodle, so I need you to always have a close eye out for him, ok?"

"Of course." She slowly took off her neko mask, giving her face a chance to feel fresh air. Evan had seen her without it already, so she saw no point in trying to hide her scars.

"Me? Try something while you are stranded in the middle of the ocean with a bunch of baffoons?" A dark figure mused from his seat in the crow's nest of a nearby pirate ship. He crossed his arms with a bonechilling cackle. "Why ever would I attack you while you have no place to run and hide?"

A pirate down below began to climb up towards the crow's nest the figure was perched in, making it let out a huff and, in a cloud of darkness, vanish. As the unwitting pirate hoisted himself into the lookout he could make out a feint whisper on the wind.

_"You just wait, you two! You'll regret ever messing with the Boogie man.." _


End file.
